


on the floor

by ienablu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End, F/M, Five Acts meme, Gen, Lucifer as Sam | Sam as Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ienablu/pseuds/ienablu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer visits Anna, as the angels prepare to leave Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://joyyjpg.livejournal.com/233924.html?thread=1502148#t1502148). For the Five Acts Meme, and the prompts of clothing, marks, and secrets.

When he appears in her room, she gives no sign that she noticed him, save a scant tilt of her head.

"They're all leaving."

"Family road trip," Anna agrees.

"You should go with them."

"I should."

He'd be amused, if he weren't concerned. "You're not going to."

Anna gives him a wry grin. "Do you really think they'd want me?"

"Yes."

She looks surprised. "I would expect that kind of nativity from Cas, but not from you, Lucifer."

"It's not nativity," he states. This will be one of their longer visits, he guesses, and seats himself on the floor next to her, lounges back against the bed with her. "You're not me, and so I don't see why they wouldn't welcome you back."

"I'm human, Lucifer."

"Nearly human," he corrects. He glances at her. He doesn't recall what she wore as Anna Milton, but Camp Chitaqua has adapted its own uniform: jeans, flannel, threadbare cotton shirts, combat boots. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail, and for the first time, he notices the scratches on her face, a pale scar down her cheek. She looks vulnerable, she looks human. He knows she is neither. "Go with them."

Anna is staring at the wall across from them. "I killed Virgil."

Lucifer knows. He felt it, he's felt all of the deaths of his brothers and sisters. He sees the fight in the scar down her cheek. "Go with them."

Her eyes slide close, and she leans her head back against the bed.

He reaches the short distance between them, runs the back of his hand down her cheek. "Please."

Her eyes snap open, and she turns to look at him, his knuckles still lingering against her jaw. She purses her lips, brow furrowing. Her gaze on him is cool and even, though he can sense her rushing whirl of thoughts. "What are you going to do?"

He will not tell her. This is the last they will ever see of each other, and he would rather her leave with a positive impression of him. He must look out of place, with his well-groomed vessel and a crisp white suit, and foolish for that, but his smile is genuine, one of the few he's had. He traces his hand down her cheek again, scar disappearing under his fingers, fingers lingering for a sentimental moment. "Go with them," he tells her, and then he's gone.


End file.
